Knocked Up
by dracos-bikini
Summary: Harry has a one night stand with the most unusual person. What happens when three months down the track he discovers that he is in fact, pregnant?
1. Chapter 1

**AN;; **Chapters are short, but I've already completed the story so it'll be updated quickly. D All in all, this is a three chaptered story with a epilogue to tie things up. So I hope you all enjoy it and please review!

* * *

It really wouldn't have surprised Harry if the whole world had just heard his surprised exclamation of disgust. Honestly, though, he really couldn't give a flying fuck. What he had just discovered was humanly impossible, well, for a young man anyway. He hadn't been feeling all that well lately; the advice from Hermione, Ginny and Ron had been to go and get a check up. Well, now he just wished that he had died with his head down the toilet bowl, drowning in his own vomit. So, now you've got that lovely picture in your mind on how Harry wished he had died, we'll move on, shall we?

Harry was currently sitting on the hospital bed, getting pissed off with all the damn whiteness and cleanliness – ooh, and being pregnant, so he decided to drown himself instead in his own self pity.

Harry could see the headlines now. _Harry Potter: Boy Wonder_, _otherwise known as the man who saved the wizarding_ _world_,_ is pregnant! Turn to page two for more. _Harry snorted in disgust, even his imagination was thinking in newspaper print. He turned his face away as Hermione came into the room and sat beside his bed, and he could hear Ron casting up a storm in the waiting bay, demanding to knock some sense into his friend. He just couldn't believe that it was a real and wanted to punch Harry for coming up with such a ridiculous prank. There was a silence between the two seated friends, well, besides the fact that Hermione was continuously clearing her throat trying to get Harry to say something first. So, deciding to give in, because that sound was so damn annoying, he did.

"I'm pregnant."

"I know. Can I know who the father is?"

"I am."

"No, you're the mother. Who is the father?"

"I am no woman, I am the father."

"Well, I'm certainly not the mother."

"Hermione, we've never had sex."

"Your point? Okay, fine tell me who the other father is."

"I'm not gay, Hermione, I've never had sex with a male before."

"Harry, to get pregnant you need to have sperm injected into you. Unless you somehow managed to have sex with yourself."

"Okay, fine, I'm gay. Happy now?"

"Well…I'm certainly happier that you've decided to stop lying. It'd make me happier if you told me who the father is."

"I already told you, I'm the father."

Hermione sighed as she started rubbing her temples; it was obvious she was getting no where fast with this. Who ever the _other _father was, Harry obviously didn't want to share the information, unless….

"Do you know who the other father is?"

"Of course I bloody well know, I don't go around screwing tons of guys 'til I don't remember them anymore."

Harry had obviously been insulted by this as he covered his head with the blanket and refused to acknowledge Hermione anymore. Well, this promised to be fun as Harry was moody and unpredictable on the best of the days. The bushy haired woman could only imagine what he'd be like pregnant; giving a shiver at the future tantrums that she was imagining, she stood and looked at the blanket-covered lump for a little bit before walking out the room. It was time to send in the next person to try and get some answers out of him.

Contestant number two; Ginny Weasley. She had once dated the Harry Potter currently in question, though that interest had clearly vanished since Harry discovered that he wasn't attracted to the female gender. After that had been explained to one Ginny Weasley, the ignoring Harry Potter stage had only lasted six months, instead of the rest of their very long lives, now that Voldemort was dead and all.

Harry snuggled into the blankets more when he heard someone else walk into the room. He knew it wasn't Hermione because Hermione hadn't been wearing high heels before. This woman was, so it could only be one of two people. Ginny. The other idea had been Fleur, and her being there was unlikely as Umbridge showing up to give her warm congratulations.

"Harry, would you like to talk about anything?"

"No, not really, I'm perfectly okay," Harry replied simply. This was definitely Ginny; if the voice didn't give it away, then the way she was slowly going around a question she wanted to ask was obvious.

"Oh well, okay then. Are you sure? You know I'm here for you, right? I've been pregnant twice already, as you know…and if you need any advice…."

"I think it's a bit different for me. You know, being male and everything. You knew you'd be pregnant one day…I thought I'd _get_ someone pregnant. Funny how things work out, right?"

"I think it's a blessing, personally. It doesn't happen that often and for a gay couple, it's the best thing ever."

"I don't have a partner, it was a one night stand."

"Oh. Well, you have your friends. You know we'll do anything for you."

"Yes, I know."

"Can I ask who the father is?"

"You can, I'm the father – as I've already told Hermione."

"I mean the other father, Harry. I assume you do know who it is, right?"

Harry ignored her. Really, how rude! Why the hell did everyone think that he wouldn't remember the man he had sex with? Did he somehow come across as a man whore, who went to some place where he didn't even know of the identity of the person he had sex with? Sure, it had been a one night stand but hell. It was the only one night stand that he had ever had. Actually, he really couldn't count it as a one night stand. It was more a five or six hour play session, since he had woken up alone. There had been no goodbyes, no words shared after the _play session. _Harry could feel Ginny growing uncomfortable, and was pleasantly pleased about it. Served her right.

Once she left, though, and another person entered, he instantly regretted not making her stay longer somehow. These foot steps were that of a man, and a very annoyed one at that. What idiot sent in Ron while Harry was in this state? Thankfully, before Ron could do anything to indefinitely damage the life long friendship between the two Gryffindors, his ever-faithful wife forcefully made him leave the room. Now Harry wasn't as annoyed at Hermione as he had been previously; she had just saved him after all. They had more people to send in, though, he knew it. This wouldn't be the last of them.

Twins. Two sets of footsteps, those boys never left each others side…well, as far as Harry knew. As they began talking, he didn't even bother to try and figure out which one it was. For his own sanity, he just counted them as one person for the time being.

"Harry, mate, don't listen to those girls."

" Yeah, they've got no idea what you're going through."

"Neither do you."

"True. But we are guys…."

"…And more capable of understanding…."

"…Even though…."

"…We've never been pregnant."

"Perhaps. Could you tell me about the morning sickness, the strange cravings, why my insides suddenly feel like my outsides?"

"No But we can distract you…."

"…By torturing people you don't like…."

"…With our latest products."

"You're right, you do understand me better. As long as you don't get in trouble. Remember, I own shares in your business. I'm not funding a lawyer so you guys don't get sued."

"No worries."

"Okay then, if you say so."

"Yeah, we have plenty of our own money to get a lawyer."

Harry chuckled gently; he loved the twins to bits. Not in the gay sort of way, they were like brothers or close friends, similar to the position that Ron held in his life, though no one could replace Ron. They always knew how to cheer him up, even if it was only slightly.

"Oh and, Harry, we really don't care either way…."

"…But Hermione told us to ask who thei _other_ father is."

"Tell her that I know who the father is, but I just don't feel like sharing it at this point in time."

"Okay, one more thing. We all tried to stop them…"

"…Buti _Daily Prophet _writers have managed to work out that you're in here…."

"…And you're pregnant. It will most likely be…"

"…On the front page in tomorrow's edition."

"I figured as much. Can you tell Hermione to mind her own business long enough so I can get some sleep? I'm tired."

"Sure."

"Sleep well, Harry."

The raven-haired man listened to the two men leave his hospital room. He strained his ears to be able to hear the conversation between the twins and everyone else that wanted to be there for Harry. Smiling to himself, he blocked them out once they had all come to the conclusion to let him sleep for the time being. He could always count on the twins to protect him, even if it was from other family members. Bringing his head back up from underneath the blankets, he removed his new snazzy glasses that Ginny had bought for him. Apparently, she was getting sick of the old circular glasses, and thought that rectangular would make him look smarter. Placing his hands on his stomach gently, he drifted to sleep his mind, thinking on how on earth the baby would come out of his body.

It never once even entered Harry's mind to have the baby terminated. And all his friends knew better then to suggest such a thing, for it was completely against Harry's character.

A baby couldn't be all that hard anyway, right?


	2. Chapter 2 and 3

**A/N;; **I've decided to put chapter two and three together...'cause I'm lazy like that. xD Enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter two: Midnight visit** _

Harry awoke to the sound of rustling paper. With his eyes still closed, he listened as he realised there was someone else in the room with him. Who could it possibly be? Just by the sounds that he could hear, he knew it was a male. It wasn't Ron, the presence that the man was giving off was much too calm for it to possibly be Ronald Weasley. It wasn't Remus, simply due to the fact that Harry knew very well tonight was a full moon. It was late, way past visiting hours…. There wasn't much noise coming from any other part of the hospital. So, who had a calm and reassuring presence, and didn't give a care to the fact that he was breaking rules to be there with Harry? Unless it was some stalker, he really couldn't think on who it was.

"Are you going to lie there pretending to be asleep all night, or are you going to open your eyes?" a voice finally came, and Harry's body was stock still in shock. He knew that voice very well; it couldn't be mistaken for anyone else's. At least it wasn't a stalker, no one could ever accuse this man of trying to stalk anyone.

"I think I'd prefer to stay asleep. Means I don't have to talk to you."

"You just _did _talk to me. Stop being immature, sit up and open your damn eyes." That certainly was the cocky tone he remembered. Sighing, Harry rolled onto his back and pushed himself up. Opening his vivid green eyes, he looked at the hazy figure that was Draco Malfoy. Right now, though, all he could really see was a blur of blond hair and pale skin, dark clothing and what he assumed to be a newspaper. Reaching over to the bedside table blindly, he fumbled around for his glasses before his hand finally rested on them. Once they were in place, he looked at Draco with more confidence, noting that the man's appearance hadn't really changed since the last time he saw him three months ago.

"Fine, what do you want? How did you know I was in here, anyway?" Harry frowned, silently wondering why Draco came even if he did know what had happened. It wasn't as if any of his friends would inform the blond that Harry was pregnant and currently being detained in an overly white hospital room. Draco held up the paper simply, as if it explained everything. Which, in Harry's sleep deprived mind, just stated that Draco was reading the paper. The blond looked up and noticed the total lack of understanding. Rolling his eyes with sigh, he held it up more and showed the front page, which was almost covered with a large picture of Harry. It was what was above the picture, though, that sent a chill down Harry's spine.

_HARRY POTTER KNOCKED UP: WHO IS THE FATHER? _

"I'm the damn father," Harry muttered under his breath for old time's sakes. "I thought that wasn't supposed to be out until tomorrow morning," he grumbled, though louder so that Draco could hear.

"It's not, I know one of the workers there, and she sends me a copy twelve hours beforehand. Are those new glasses? Looks good."

Harry rolled his eyes and moved back onto the pillows. Great, the whole world was going to know that he was pregnant in a matter of hours, and Draco Malfoy was sitting there beside him like there was nothing wrong. Cocky bastard. It shocked Harry when a small growl emitted from his throat without his permission, and he quickly looked to Draco to see if the blond had noticed. Unfortunately for Harry, the blond had indeed noticed. One of his pale eyebrows was now raised in question as he looked at Harry.

"So, curiously, who is the father? It's me, isn't it?"

Harry snorted in bitter amusement.

"Fantastic. All my friends think I sleep around so much I can't even tell who the father is, and you automatically assume that you're the only person I've slept with in the last three to four months. I just can't win, can I? No one came to the conclusion that I may have been in a relationship with someone and that I just didn't want to share with the world."

"Were you in a relationship?"

"No, but that's not the point. I'm not a man whore."

"So I am the father."

"I didn't say that."

"You said you weren't a man whore, which means you haven't been sleeping around."

"Yes, but you can screw more then one person before you're called a whore."

"Can't you just give me a simple yes or no answer?"

"No."

"No I'm not the father?"

"No, I can't give a simple yes or no answer."

Draco glared at Harry in annoyance; the other just shrugged the glare away. He was telling the truth after all; well, kind of, he couldn't give a yes or no answer. Looking away from Draco, he stared at the oh so interesting wall.

"If you are the father, what are you going to do? Marry me? Make me move in with you? Demand half of the kid's time and give me money for raising it?"

"I don't know."

"Well I don't know who the father is. Surprisingly, you're not the only person I've fucked."

"Fine, get a test done to tell you who it is."

"If anyone could hear this conversation…."

"Yes, I know, they'd have a heart attack. We only had a one night stand, though, hardly anything to get uppity about."

"It wasn't a one night stand, it was a six hour play session."

"Six hour play session? What made you come up with that?"

"A one night stand generally means the whole night. I clearly remember you leaving straight after."

"It was more then six hours. And it was daylight when I left."

"Fine, whatever you say. Can I go back to sleep now or did you want to discuss this some more?"

"I want to know who the father is."

"I'm the father."

Draco glared at Harry. Obviously that joke didn't go down as well with Draco as it had done with his friends. Well, not that any of them had been all that happy with the reply either. Harry had been lying beforehand, though; he knew perfectly well who the father was, because he had indeed only slept with the one person over the last four months. It was just that a yes or no answer was still difficult to give. Harry admitted to himself that he was petrified of what Draco's reaction would be if he found out that he really was the other father.

"Are you going to tell me or not?"

"No, I'm not going to tell you. I've already told you that I can't, can you leave now? I'm tired."

Leave Draco did, and in a huff as well. Harry felt bad for keeping the information from him, but he was still sore about the one night stand/play session thing. For the past year or so, Harry had been holding a secret flame towards Draco. Why, he had no idea, and frankly he wished it would just go away. But it hadn't, and the play session had simply served to make it more impossible for Harry to ignore Draco.

_**Chapter Three: I love you. You idiot** _

Harry would liked to have said that the following six months went by in a joyful breeze, and didn't leave all that much to be desired. He would, however, be lying. And it was Harry's New Year's resolution to cut down his lying by at least half, for he did it way too often. Truth be told, the sixth months had been pure hell. Harry was not built to have a bulging stomach; in fact, besides using it as an occasional coffee resting table, he found no use for having the lump at all. Thanks to a Glamour, however, he managed to convince most of the wizarding world that he wasn't pregnant…until he was about seven months in. And it was inevitable that he'd have to attend appointments to make sure that the baby was in picture perfect health and to find out, for his own personal sanity, how the damn thing would be removed from his body. To his utter pleasure, he discovered that a large cut would be made across the bottom of his stomach to get to it out, and he wouldn't have to do it the manual way a woman did. After a while, though, he had convinced himself that it was a stupid idea anyway. It was physically impossible for a baby to come out of that tiny hole. The only thing that had previously stopped him from believing that, though, was the fact that he used to believe it was physically impossible for a male to become pregnant in the first place.

At every appointment before the birth, he felt as if he was being watched. There were small signs to show that someone else was there, signs that only one who had spent most of their Hogwarts years sneaking around would notice. However, he never caught anyone, and could never convince anyone else that came with him that there was someone hiding. At one point, he had been screaming and shouting about it, and everyone had been convinced he was delirious. It had been then that he had heard the chuckle; it was soft and very short, but he had recognized it for what it was, and knew exactly who had chuckled. After that, he ignored it.

If someone wanted to follow him around like a lost puppy, that was their life sacrifice.

Finally, the day of the birthing came, and without much surprise, since Harry had given a date for when he wanted the baby to be born. Since it would be cut out of him anyway, he had a range of two weeks in which he got to pick a day. The date Harry had chosen was the first of January, and the person in hiding had silently agreed with this choice. The gender of the baby was kept secret, under Harry's request. He had wanted something to be a surprise after all, since he already knew exactly when his baby would be entering the world. The past sixth months had also changed Harry's outlook on having a baby; he now counted it as a blessing, even if he would most likely be raising it alone. He had looked up a lot of information, and had competed against even Hermione's reading for a few days, as he sat in the lounge crowded by many books on babies, pregnancy and male pregnancy. As it happened, every ten years a wizard boy was born with the mechanics inside to be able to grow a baby. Harry felt incredibly lucky to be one of these men. He had also discovered that he was the first man in over fifty years to get pregnant…after all, just because a man was able to hold a baby, didn't mean he was going to be gay.

Finally, January first came and Harry was basically as big as blimp. Well, he had managed to convince himself of that, even though everyone disagreed and commented that he was glowing and that pregnancy suited him. They had been inside the hospital by this point, and Harry had snappishly replied by asking if they expected him to always be knocked up because he was such a damn man whore. He could have sworn that he heard that chuckle again, but a pain had spread through his stomach before he could investigate it. Apparently, the baby agreed on coming out on this date for Harry swore that the stupid little creature was digging its way out with a spoon.

The birth was quick and slightly disappointing really. Harry had been awake for the whole thing, and it had really only lasted ten minutes. Some spells had been cast to rid him of any pain that he may feel throughout the procedure, and it was those spells that took up most of the ten minutes. Actually slicing Harry up and removing the baby, before gluing him back together again, seemed to have only taken seconds. But all disappointment vanished when the small child was placed into his arms, cleaned and wrapped up in a soft blue blanket.

"Congratulations, Mr. Potter, you have a beautiful baby boy."

It was all he could to not to burst into joyful tears at the sight of the precious little bundle in his arms. Rocking the baby gently, he smiled, allowing a few tears of happiness slip down his cheeks. His friends surrounded them, taking in the view of the cute pair.

"He has blue eyes," Hermione noted with a smile. Harry nodded in agreement, his smile spreading slightly, looking to the corner of the room at something that no one else could see.

"He has his father's eyes."

"But, Harry, you have green eyes!"

"I know."

While everyone else was looking at Harry in confusion, Draco Malfoy appeared in the corner as he pulled an Invisibility Cloak away from his body. Placing it on the chair beside him, he looked Harry in the eyes and gave the nicest smile that Harry had ever seen.

"You aren't mad at me, are you?" Harry asked, knowing that it was a stupid question with that smile…but really, if anyone was an expert at hiding their true feelings, it was Draco Malfoy. Everyone looked positively perplexed now, but all heads swung around when someone replied to Harry.

"A little, but I forgive you…for now."

Needless to say, mouths were dropping to the floor upon finally discovering who the other biological father was. Though before anyone, namely Ron, could misplace their temper over it, Hermione had shoved all of them, herself included, out of the room. Draco moved over to Harry and the baby slowly.

"Do you have a name yet?" Draco asked softly, looking at the little boy he had finally confirmed was his son. A soft smile continued to grace the man's features as he moved a hand forward and let the baby cling on tightly to his smallest finger.

"No, I was hoping you would have a suggestion."

"Lucas, a little after my father, but more modern."

"I like it. How about it, baby blue eyes? Would you like your name to be Lucas?" Needless to say, the newly named Lucas didn't reply to him.

"Thank you."

Harry smiled at Draco gently. He knew how much the blond's father meant to him and originally, Harry had been considering the name Lucius anyway. But he preferred Draco's suggestion much more.

"Lucas James Potter-Malfoy. There is no way he's just having your surname," Harry informed Draco with narrowed eyes. Draco just chuckled in reply, thankful that the Malfoy name was in there at all.

"Move over," Draco instructed Harry as he slipped onto the bed beside him. Draco frowned, however, when Harry basically jumped over the other side of the bed at the slight contact. Putting an arm around Harry, he drew him and their baby closer. There was no way he was letting either of them get away from him now.

"Draco – ."

"Shush, I love you, you idiot, I always have. I'm still mad, though; you knew I was the father the whole time."

Harry's grin was the widest Draco had ever seen on the other man's face. Shaking his head slightly, he kissed Harry's forehead gently.

"You didn't really think that I slept around with just anyone, did you?" Harry asked in reply before looking back down at Lucas, who had drifted off into a happy sleep. "You knew that you were the father anyway…somehow. You've been here all along. You need to hide your presence better," Harry scolded gently. Draco rolled his eyes, wanting to comment on how that wasn't the same as being told the truth, but he knew Harry was just scared, so he forgave him for it. Draco was sure they would argue about it some time in the future.

"Harry, regarding what you asked me once before, when you asked me what I'd do if it was my child…well, will you marry me?"

The shock in Harry's eyes was extremely evident, and for a few brief moments, Draco thought that the request would be denied. However, the hard kiss that Harry pressed onto Draco's lips confirmed his thoughts on the matter. Pulling away, he finally gave Draco his reply.

"I love you too, and yes, I'll marry you."


	3. Epilogue

**A/N: **This is the last chapter/Epilogue to my short story. I hope that you've enjoyed it! Please, please, please review!

* * *

"Who is the other father?"

"You are," Harry's voice snapped in reply. Crossing his arms angrily, he tapped his fingers on his arm in annoyance. Really, the nerve of this guy! It was bloody astounding and down right insulting too, the lack of trust his husband held in him.

"Harry, you're exactly three months pregnant, according to the medi-witch. Exactly three months ago, I was in a different fucking country for an entire fortnight!" As Draco paced the room, his vivid blue eyes flickered angrily.

At first, news of Harry's second pregnancy had been joy to the blond, however, upon realisation that Harry had gotten pregnant when he wasn't around forced him to think of his husband cheating on him with another man. This was something he didn't think he would ever have to deal with, especially with someone as noble as Harry Potter-Malfoy. As the dark-haired man continued to insist that Draco was the father, and that he hadn't cheated on Draco, the blond wasn't sure what he should do next. And as his anger continued to grow, so did Harry's at being so mistrusted.

Thankfully, they were still inside the medi-witches office, who had only just told them the general date that the baby had been conceived. The old, and rather experienced medi-witch watched them with a little distaste, really… she couldn't see the problem. Clearing her throat loudly, she briefly looked over to the little two-year old that was sitting in the corner, minding his own business as he played with a fake wand. Lucas, one of the most famous little boys in Britain, seemed to be well acquainted with his father's arguments, either that, or he was deaf which she knew not to be the case.

However, her goal had been to gain the attention of the two men who were continuing to bicker like school age children. With a sigh of annoyance, the medi-witch slammed her hand down onto the table loudly, which even caused little Lucas to jump slightly. Thankfully though, it did what she had originally wanted, gained the attention of the married men in front of her.

"Before you continue to argue," she exclaimed dryly. "You should probably know that it is possible, in a male pregnancy, for an embryo to remain dormant for up to six months before continuing its normal development. So Mr. Potter-Malfoy may appear to only be three months pregnant, in truth, he could have been pregnant these nine months."

"Oh," Draco stated softly. With a slightly pained expression, he looked at his husband who refused to look at him in return. "Harry?" The blond asked, hesitantly.

Harry shook his head lightly, before pushing his palms into the arms of the chair, and raising himself up. "Thank you for all your help," Harry smiled politely at the medi-witch. Now, was obviously the time that Harry gave Draco the cold shoulder, because it wasn't exactly comforting having your husband accuse you of cheating when you never did. Heading towards their son, he gathered Lucas into his arms, as the small blue-eyed boy gave a swish of his wand.

"Wini levios," the boy exclaimed happily. Blissfully unaware that the spell was pronounced incorrectly and that his fathers were fighting. "Daddy ice cream!" He then demanded, pulling gently on Harry's hair. Now those three words, the cute little rascal knew very well. It was hard having two fathers sometimes, and a little confusing in some regards. There had been some complications in what Lucas could call them, and neither of them put their hand up to be called 'mommy.' So they had come up with a solution that they were both happy with, Harry would be referred as Daddy, because he was the more motherly one. And Draco would be referred as Dad, because he tended to be the stricter one and it suited them both fine.

As Harry exited the room, Draco also said a stiff thank you to the medi-witch before following his little family out. As he stayed close behind the dark-haired man, he didn't bring up the subject again. Neither of them were public people, and this was certainly an argument that Draco would like to keep out of the tabloids.

With a last minute arrangement, Draco and Harry managed to get Hermione to baby sit Lucas, before the both of them headed home.

As they both made it back into their own living room, there was a few moments silence before they started to go at it once again.

"I can't believe you thought I cheated on you," Harry spat in disgust. "Hell, our two-year anniversary is in three months, we didn't even make it to two years, before you accuse me of that. I thought you knew me better."

"Well, what was I supposed to think? I certainly didn't bloody well know that the baby may not start growing for a while. We were told the baby was conceived three months ago _when I wasn't here_!"

"That shouldn't matter; you should have guessed there was another reason. How can I continue to sleep in the same bed, hell, the same house when I know that you don't trust me?"

"What?! That's silly Harry and you know it. I love you, and of course I trust you. I was just worried that I was loosing you, and that made me panic," Draco reasoned. Taking a step closer, he reached out and placed a palm on Harry's cheek, massaging his face gently. "Please Harry, don't be mad at me," he whispered gently. Leaning forward and resting his forehead onto his lovers.

Harry took a deep breath, before closing his eyes and leaning gently onto Draco. "This is just another hurdle right? We knew it wouldn't be easy when we got married. If I gave up now, it would have meant nothing. Besides, I love you, and I was serious when I said I'll never leave you, 'til death do us part." Smiling, Harry slipped his arms around Draco's waist, a pressed a soft kiss to his husbands lips.

And that had to have been one of the mellowest and quickest arguments they had ever had.

They did however, spend the rest of their free time reassuring each other in the bedroom, just how much love there was between them.

* * *

"Daddy!"

"What?! Are you okay? What happened? Where did your sister go? Where is your Dad? WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP THERE?!"

A soft giggle came down from the roof, as Harry looked up at his seven year old son in horror.

"You're such a worry wart Daddy. I asked Dad if I could climb up onto the roof and he said yes!" Lucas exclaimed, looking at Harry innocently. The dark-haired man narrowed his eyes at his son, from the expression of Lucas's face, Harry could only assume that the devious little boy had asked his Dad this while Draco had been distracted. It was at those times, the blond agreed to anything.

"Lucas, get down right now. Please tell me that you didn't take Abigail up there with you," Harry pleaded. Lucas shook his head in reply, before climbing down the vines that lined the side of the white wall. Jumping the last small bit of distance, he turned and looked at his father.

"Abby rolled around in that mud puddle over there and went to Dad's study to try and get his attention," Lucas smirked lightly. Harry sighed and placed a hand on the head of his future little Slytherin. This wouldn't be the first time that Lucas had held a hand in getting his four-year old little sister in trouble. It also wouldn't have been the first time that Lucas had used his sister as a distraction to get what he wanted.

Bending down, he scooped up his little monster and slung him over his shoulder. Harry chuckled slightly, as Lucas started to protest at being carried in such an undignified way. Yep, Lucas was his Dad one hundred percent. There was still hope for little Abigail though, she seemed to hold onto many of the personality traits of Harry, though her appearance was almost identical to Draco's. She however, had green eyes, instead of the same blue that Draco and Lucas had.

Harry didn't keep Lucas up there for long; not because the little brat had complained too much, but because it was a little too hard to carry a seven-year old for too long, whilst being five months pregnant. As Lucas eagerly pulled him to his Dad's office, to show his Daddy his trusty handy-work at stressing out Draco, Harry couldn't help but keep the smile from his lips. Though, once he did reach the office, he placed a hand over his eyes in dismay. As much as he loved Draco, he was a right little princess at times, and this was obviously one of those times.

Abigail sat on the floor, covered in mud, happily eating a bar of some type that a house elf had probably given her. Whilst her Dad sat at his desk, looking at her in silent horror as she soaked mud into the carpet. Really, Harry didn't understand what the problem was half the time, anything could be cleaned by magic, so why couldn't their children track mud through the house? Or as it usually was, the mansion, because Draco had simply refused to not live in it, so they used Harry's house in Godric's hollow as a summer house.

Pulling out his wand, he swished it in the direction of his daughter as he allowed a charm to gently clean her, her clothes as well as Draco's precious carpet. Placing it securely back into his pocket, Harry moved over to his husband and wrapped his arms around Draco's shoulders. Trailing kisses up the back of Draco's neck, he softly told his husband to relax and that the big bad scary mud was gone. At that point, Draco had looked over his shoulder and gave Harry a nasty glare.

The brunet simply chuckled, and kissed Draco gently on the nose.

Removing himself from Harry's grip, Draco turned the chair around slightly and brought the brunet into his lap, placing one hand on his back, and another on Harry's pregnant stomach. Draco leant his head onto Harry's shoulder, as he began to massage the stomach that held their next child softly.

In this precious bonding moment, in which Draco and Harry were completely in awe of each other. Lucas saw his chance to strike, and silently tip-toed over to his sister, and whispered the next naughty thing she could do into her ear.

* * *

"Come on Harry, push!"

"I'M NOT A FUCKING FEMALE DRACO, I CAN'T PUSH, WHAT DO YOU TAKE ME FOR?"

Draco hesitated, before inching closer to his husband and brushing his hand against Harry's forehead, trying to calm him down some.

"DON'T TOUCH ME YOU IMPREGNATING ASSHOLE!" Harry screamed. As he tried to take deep and calming breaths, slapping away his husbands hands whilst waiting for the stupid medi-witches to be ready and cut him open and get this god-forsaken baby out of him!

Okay, so perhaps Harry was being a little over emotional, but really, could anyone blame him? The baby wanted out, and there was no bloody way out! It was pushing on a place that was extremely uncomfortable, and Harry just wanted them to cut him open this instant and get it out so it would stop trying to escape through his dick! Well, it most likely wasn't trying to use that escape route, but one could get the point.

"Mr. Potter-Malfoy, please calm down. You wont be doing the baby any good if you stress yourself out. Now, we're going to go in there and get the little tyke, okay?" An approaching medi-witch explained, smiling softly.

Harry just glared in return. "About bloody time, so sorry to interrupt your coffee, since you people around here seem to be moving slower then a slug, just hurry up and get it out already!"

The reason it was still being called, an 'it' was because Harry and Draco had both decided that they wanted their third baby to be a surprise. As the medi-witch started to cut Harry's stomach with a simple spell, Draco fainted cold onto the floor.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?"

"She is love, she is. We still haven't decided on a name though," Harry murmured in reply, as he looked down at their sleeping daughter. Draco and his husband were snuggled into the same bed, their daughter resting in their arms as they intertwined themselves comfortably.

"She was only born a couple of hours ago love, we've got plenty of time to think of something," Draco whispered in return, kissing Harry's cheek gently. Harry smiled, and moved his head to the side slightly, as he looked onto the next bed that their son and eldest daughter were sharing. While he had been giving birth, they had been out in the waiting room with the rest of the family, but now they refused to go home with even with Fred and George (who they would always go with in a matter of a heart beat.) Because they didn't want to leave their little sister alone yet, not that she'd be alone, but the sentiment of it was nice.

Resting his head onto Draco's chest, Harry mentally went through some names that he might like as he studied the newest addition to the family.

"You know though Harry, it's really quite obvious what we should name her. She does have red hair after all," Draco said a moment later.

"Do you mean it? We can name her after my mother?" Harry asked, his voice riddled with hope. Harry had wanted that name for quite a while, but he had pushed it aside thinking that Draco wouldn't like it. The blond however, smiled and gave his husband another kiss.

"Of course we can, Lily is a perfect name for someone born into such a graceful and dignified family."

Harry snorted in amusement.

"I hope she grows out of the red hair though, everyone will think she's a Weasley! Merlin knows we don't need any more of _those_ in the world!"


End file.
